Referat af Sæson 1, Afsnit 2 - Fjendeland
Tirsdag 26./27. april 2011 Daniel og Abdul bliver ringet op ved solnedgang, af Jimmy, som i løbet af dagen har fået en konvolut. Den viser sig at indeholde en mobiltelefon, et brev underskrevet af Sabbatten, nogle satelitbilleder af Århus havn og nogle informationer om en gruppe kamarillavampyrer, som kaldes Århusianerne. Det er kommet Sabbatten for øre, at århusianerne har en større våbenlevering på vej – det er selvfølgelig noget skidt, for flere våben i Kamarillaens hænder er bad news for dem på den anden side af hegnet. Brevet indeholder imidlertid også oplysninger om en eventuelt afhopper fra gruppen i Århus. Denne afhopper vil defecte til Sabbatten, og mener at kunne trække resten af århusianerne med. Forræderen vil ringe på den vedlagte Sabbatofon klokken 0030 samme nat. Vores helte har en dermed en klar fornemmelse af hvad den kommende tid skal gå med (og det står i øvrigt også i brevet): - Etablér kontakt med den eventuelle afhopper - Håndtér våbenleveringen - Find ud af hvad der er sket med den Templar (Pronoia)som i 2008 forsøgte at omvende århusianerne (denne opgave har sekundær betydning) Optimalt set skal det lykkes vores hovedpersoner, at få den århusianske gruppe af vampyrer til at frasige sig loyaliteten til Kamarillaen, samtidig med at de får alle de omtalte våben i deres besiddelse. Styrkeforholdet i Århus er således at den ledende vampyr på stedet hedder Oberst Prior. Vi kan ud fra de afleverede oplysninger regne ud, at han er 9.-generation. Han har to børn Sergenten og Mikkeline. Derudover er der mellem 3 og 5 vampyrer. Alle brujahs. Endelig er der omkring 30 mere eller mindre militært trænede, mere eller mindre dødelige, som holder til i århusianernes base, Fort Frihed. Det er med andre ord ingen leg at rende op til disse jyske blodsugere og spille Kong Gulerod. Obersten har i øvrigt ganske få dage tidligere udnævnt sig selv til Fyrste af Århus. Det er ikke noget Sigismund har reageret på, da han egentlig ikke finder Jylland interessant… Efter en kort diskussion om hvordan Fort Frihed kan angribes hvis det kommer dertil, beslutter vores hovedpersoner sig for at krydringen af røv må ophøre, og der må ræses vestpå. Klokken 2200 går turen mod det uvisse. Altså Jylland… Ved midnat beslutter de at holde ind ved Postgården i Tranbjerg syd for Århus, hvor de hurtigt rigger to værelse til at kunne indeholde vampyrer i selvom det er dag uden for. 0030 ringer Sabbatofonen. Det er kontaktpersonen fra Århus. Stemmen er forvrænget, men den bekræfter at alle århusianerne vil defecte til Den Mørke Side, bortset fra Obersten selv, som aldrig vil opgive sin loyalitet til Kamarillaen. Opgaven for vores helte er derfor enkel: Dræb obersten. Det er bare ikke så let som det er sagt. Prior forlader praktisk talt aldrig Fort Frihed, men Informanten kan fortælle at han har en dødelig (blodtjener) slægtning, Michael Prior, som bor på Platanvej 6 i Risskov, hvortil der i ny og næ aflægges fyrsteligt besøg. Det er vores heltes mulighed for et skud på Obersten. Hvis Kamarillaen kompromitteres i mordet, vil det gøre Informantens overtalelsesevner over for resten af århusianerne meget mere virksomme. Informanten informerer i øvrigt om, at våbenhandlen omhandler 20-25 automatrifler og 10-15 håndgranater. Våbnene er allerede i Århus og informanten ved hvor. Vore vakse venner husker at spørge informanten om dennes viden om Pronoias forsvinden, og selvom Daniel fornemmer noget tilbageholdenhed i Informantens stemme, bliver det fortalt at hun blev dræbt efter en temmelig arrogant optræden midt i Fort Frihed. Klokken 0130 ankommer Aksel. Han havde været i Aalborg, og mente det passede fint, hvis han lige svingede ind forbi når vi andre nu alligevel var i Århus. Discussions commence… Men ender med, at vi går med på spøgen, og dræber Obersten. 0300 tjekkes Michael Priors hus i Risskov ud. Det er en stille villavej, som ender blindt ned mod havet. Ikke et optimalt sted at forsøge at myrde 9. generationsvampyrer med storhedsvanvid. En plan hatches omkring klokken 0400: Obersten skal ved et simpelt telefonopkald lokkes ud til et sted i Gellerupparken efter vi har kidnappet Michael. I Gellerupparken skal Obersten skrive under på et (falsk) dokument, hvor han overgiver overhøjheden over Århus til Fyrst Sigismund. Herefter skal den gamle officer hjælpes videre til en anden verden… Inden vore helte går til ro klokken 0600 finder de en forladt og nederen cykelkælder i World Of Darkness-Gellerupparken, som slet ikke er et hyggeligt sted. Den mere gennemtænkte dræbe-plan går ud på at rigge cykelkælderen med småt brændbart og benzin i flasker. Når Obersten er blevet lokket derned, skal en varevogn køres hen over døren og benzinen skal antændes ved hjælp af ledninger. En simpel og skudsikker plan. Tilfredse og selvsikre går vores hovedpersoner til ro på Postgården. Onsdag 27./28. april Da de vågner sætter de straks planen i gang – der skal findes meget småt brændbart og der skal hældes meget benzin på flasker. Klokken 2200 angriber Aksel med Abdul som back-up Michael Priors hus. Angrebet går nogenlunde, men Aksel overraskes i nogen grad af Priors børnebørn på henholdsvis 16 og 12. There was gunfire. Men ingen blev ramt. En pige på 16 vil dog nok have mareridt i nogle år, og Aksel måtte tage en selvransagelse. 2245 mødes de fire venner – nu med high-value gidsel i trunk – i Gellerupparken. De sidste ting ordnes, og fra Sabbatofonen foretages et opkald til Fyrsten af Århus. Undskyldningen for at vi har gjort som vi har, er at Fyrsten af København lige vil vise hvem der bestemmer. Vi holders os anonyme i samtalen. Obersten bliver ikke glad, da han bliver sat ind i situationen, men samtykker i at komme ud til Gellerupparken. 2345 ankommer den forurettede, kamptrænede og mildest talt uimponerede Brujah-fyrste til cykelkælderen. The plan is at work… og Jimmy, som havde siddet klar i varevognen, som skulle lukke ofret inde i kælderen, fejler exceptionelt at køre bilen i en lige linje fra punkt A til punkt B (døren til cykelkælderen) cirka 20 meter ret fremme. Til gengæld virker benzin”bomberne” så der går ild i kælderen tæt ved indgang. All Hell Breaks Loose! Obersten springer ud igennem flammerne uden at tage voldsom notits – forbi varevognen, som ikke havde ramt det cirka 2x3 meter store hul særlig præcist. Han får revet vores uheldige helte alvorligt rundt, og lægger den store neger (Jimmy) ned, inden nogen fatter hvad der foregår. Der bliver skudt og kradset, men lige lidt hjælper det. Abdul ryger i frenzy og direkte videre i kødet på Jimmy, som for længst er gået i Torpor. På grund af den ældgamle forbandelse, stikker det Abdul 1 aggrevated for hver blod han hapser fra den store neger (6 i alt, naller). Alt kikser og der botches til højre og venstre indtil Aksel får den geniale idé at tæske Obersten med den (fyldte) benzindunk, Aksel hele tiden havde holdt fast på. Slaget har effekt; det skubber først og fremmest vores vrede og majestætiske modstander bort (9 bashing!), men den søber også hele Oberstens ryg ind i benzin. Sammen med hele Aksels front… (Daredevil…) Selvom Aksel får Oberstens opmærksomhed ved sin dåd, lykkedes det ham at udføre endnu en. Han tænder en lighter og kaster den hen på den fugtige fyrste, som bryder i lys lue. Ved midnatstid er det hele overstået. Vores helte rammer et safe house 40km uden for Århus omkring klokken 0100. De er svært tilskadekomne. Bortset, naturligvis, fra Daniel, som har sørget for at holde sig på fornuftig afstand af den frygtindgydende modstander. Klokken 0130 ringer Montgomery til Aksel og beder ham om at komme så hurtigt som muligt – Aksel lover at hele holdet står på Montys kontor næste aften klokken 21. Klokken 0200 ophører manglen på krydring af røv, og vores hårdtprøvede og svært tilskadekomne helte kører mod Kongens Stad… Hvor de crasher i deres respektive bosteder. Torsdag 28./29. april Klokken meget tidligt næste mørkeperiode mødes vores venner og ringer til Informanten. De informere om Oberstens død og Informanten takker og bukker og beder heltene om at hjælpe ham ved våbenleverancen samme nat. Det skal foregå på Stentrupvej 29 i Århus. Klokken 0400. Klokken 2100 står vores nu fem helte (Gry er hjemvendt fra hendes studierejse, og joiner up med resten af gruppen) på Montgomerys kontor. Deres officielle arbejdsgiver (og i øvrigt Oberstens Grand-sire) har en spændende opgave til dem. Det er kommet fyrstens kontor for øre, at der skal ske en mellemstor våbenleverance i Århus, og selvom Sigismund er ret ligeglad med hvad der sker i Jylland, så skal de ikke tilrane sig for meget magt derovre. I København ved man ikke hvor mange og hvilke våben det drejer sig om, men de skal i hvert fald beslaglægges. Gruppen skal drøne derover og beslaglægge våbnene i Københavns Fyrstes navn. I aften. Montgomery er god ved sine ansatte og har fundet en hjælper, der kender Århus, fordi han er derfra. Holm – en afhopper fra Oberstens tropper – skal hjælpe vores helte til en succesfuld mission. Men der er to problemer: 1. Århusianerne er virkelig ikke særlig pjattede med Holm – de vil faktisk meget gerne myrde ham. 2. Vores hovedpersoner arbejder i virkeligheden for Sabbatten. Det prøver de at holde tæt til kroppen. Klokken 2200 drøner alle seks mod Århus. Holm får lov at køre alene i den af Sigismund til rådighed stillede varevogn. De andre fem har presset sig sammen i Jimmys pick-up. Vores uhyrlige helte ringer fluks til Informanten. Der lægges en plan: Når gruppen fra København kommer til Århus, skal de køre igennem Gellerupparken. Ved et aftalt kryds står århusianerne klar til at angribe Holms bil. Til gengæld for Holm får vores helte lov til at få op mod halvdelen af våbnene, så de ikke kommer tilbage til København manglende både Holm og alle våbnene – det ville nemlig nok se for dårligt ud i Montgomerys øjne. Lidt i et kører kortegen igennem Gellerupparken. Vores helte ser Holms bil blive angrebet og må tage et alvorligt opgør med sig selv om, om de nu kunne være det bekendt (Abdul, Aksel og Daniel føler sig som alvorligt dårligere mennesker for den handling, og Daniel bliver endda endnu mere tosset end han var i forvejen). 0130 er vores venner ude ved Stentrupvej for at forsøge at finde ud af hvorvidt det her kommer til at gå fredeligt ned, og hvad de skal gøre hvis det ikke gør. Der er vagter iført skudsikre veste og automatvåben, og mindst én vampyr. Det ligner en ubehagelig kamp, og vores venner håber på det bedste. Ti minutter i fire mødes vi lidt nede af gaden med Sergenten – Sjanten – som viser sig at være Informanten. Ved et grundigt eftersyn lægger Gry mærke til at han har et meget svagt omrids af Mark of the Betrayers i panden. Det kan synes mærkeligt når han nu ikke udadtil er af klan Tremere, men vi kan ikke gøre så meget ved det. Klokken 0400 bevæger gruppen sig noget angste hen mod åbningen i hegnet ind til Stentrupvej 29. Klokken 0403 står de igen ude på vejen – nu med 7 kasser med våben i. Ingen problemer. Discussions commence… Hvem skal have hvor mange våben? Hvordan skal vi kunne komme tilbage til København uden at se alt for utroværdige ud? Hvad foregår der egentlig? Inden det bliver lyst indkvarteres vores helte i et pakhus overfor Fort Frihed. Fredag 29./30. april Der skal komponeres en holdbar løgn til Monty. Det er ikke let. Der er flere forskellige muligheder, men den som der til sidst ender med at være flertal for er som følger: "Da vores helte ankommer til Århus og begynder at snuse rundt for at finde ud af hvor den her våbenleverance går ned, opdager århusianerne, at Holm er tilbage, og angriber ham. De har dog ingen beef med os eller for den sags skyld Sigismund, så vi laver en aftale om at vi får halvdelen af våbnene med tilbage og den anden halvdel destrueres, da århusianerne trods alt ikke mente det var rimeligt at København skulle have så mange guns." Derudover får Gry lov at smage på en dråbe af Sjantens blod. Der er en temmelig tydelig tilstedeværelse af Pronoia, og alt tyder på, at Sjanten har diableriseret hende tilbage i 2008. Det er ikke umiddelbart noget han selv har nogen fornemmelse af, og et eftersyn fra Daniel kan også kun finde en enkelt sort streg i auraen (og vi har tidligere set Sjanten suge den sidste rest støv ud af Holm). Vi fortæller IKKE Sjanten hvad Gry finder ud af. Hjemme i København omkring klokken 2200 er Montgomery ikke imponeret af gruppens indsats. Aksel kommer til at fortale sig, og fortæller at århusianerne har den anden halvdel af våbnene – ikke at de er destrueret. Det gør Monty lidt trist til mode, da han egentlig gerne ville have haft en venskabeligt forhold til det nye fyrstendømme. Resterne Fem dage senere afrapporteres der til Sabbattens Automatiske Telefonsvarer. Den får sandheden inkl. den romantiske historie om Sjanten og Pronoia… Vores helte får at vide, at de ikke skal bryde deres små hoveder med hvad historien med Pronoia betyder eller kan komme til at betyde, og at opgaven ellers er vel udført... Kategori:Referater